


Team Wolf

by EnvyTheAngels



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Military: Special Ops, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Beta Wanted, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Don't hold me to it., Except not really canon, He's also not good, He's just upset, Hopefully 2-week updates, M/M, Murder, Not Beta Read, Read the notes if you want to know who dies before reading, Scott is a Good Friend, Stiles Has Nightmares, Theo is Chaotic Good, Theo is Creepy, Theo isn't that bad, but not by fire, eventually, hale family dies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-04 18:07:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6668920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnvyTheAngels/pseuds/EnvyTheAngels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles thought his brain was nothing extraordinary, So when he finished the Police Academy he hadn't expected to be scouted by a special branch of the military. Five years later Stiles is Co-Captain and the tactical brains to "Team Wolf", a branch of the military that nearly no one even knows exist. The jobs have gone smoothly until now, but it seems their luck is running out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bullet

**Author's Note:**

> This is obviously AU, it's a version of Special Ops, and everyone is human. Everyone in the team has something that got them in. Stiles, Scott, Kira, Lydia, Allison and Theo make up the team. 
> 
> Note: I am trying to decide what coupling to make this Fic, i'm torn between Derek, Peter and Theo for Stiles. I also thought about doing a minor and then endgame relationship, because when I was writing I got a feeling. Let me know what you think?
> 
> SPOILER- Character Death: at the bottom.

**Sometimes the people you'd take a bullet for, are the ones behind the trigger. - _Nishan Panwar_**

* * *

 

“Scott, we found her! She’s ten Klicks away in an abandoned warehouse!” Kira’s voice came over the earpiece and Stiles grit his teeth. “The one on Banks Street?” He heard a ‘yes’ and swung the jeep around, going toward the building. He could hear Scott barking orders to avoid engaging until the whole team was there, and decided that yeah, this would need to be a team effort.

He pulled into the parking lot first, parking behind some large dumpsters and checking he had all his guns and extra ammo clips. Once assured he did, he jumped out of the jeep and left the door open, but took the keys. He patted Roscoe on his way around the dumpsters, and reached the building in a few moments.

He climbed up some well rusted stairs on the backside of the building, cracking the door open to see a guard. He set his jaw and slinked in behind the man, willing him to stay still. He nearly sighed in relief when the man held still, then he stepped closer and wrapped his arm around the man’s neck and held him in a chokehold until he went limp. He squatted and dropped him quietly, then pricked him with a needle he’d dipped in a fast acting sleeping medication.

He stood and took a few steps to the right, since to his left was simply four feet of platform and a ladder down. Another guard was posted on the other side, and he ducked down in a space where it seemed a crate had once been. “Seer, layout? Foxy is in the building, one gaurd is down in the back left corner, on the platform.”

“Foxy, there should be a door behind you, to your right the platform wraps to the other side of the building… By the cam footage you have one guard across from you, he’s walking back and forth over about ten feet of ground.” Lydia paused, then went on. “I suggest going around and knocking him out, no one down low will notice him gone, and there are only two upper level entry points. He’d see anyone trying to get in on the bottom level.”

“Roger,” Stiles let out a sigh, “I always get the annoyingly steathy parts...” Despite his complaint he timed his movements and made it to the other side without raising alarms, giving himself a few passes of the guard to get his plan together. Abruptly he spun out of his nook, jamming another sleeping-drug dipped needle into the man’s neck, lowering him to the ground a he gasps and went limp.

Lydia’s murmur of ‘good job’ made him feel lighter, and he ducked behind some boxes after cracking the door open. “I have eyes on the upper entry points and lower left entry points. There are two doors on ground level, left side. The big door is chained shut. I-Wait...”

He squinted, then got down on the ground and pulled his sniper rifle. He carried it just in case he needed to see something too far away for his human eyes to see. He let out a breath as he looked through the scope and caught a flash of blonde. He focused the scope, movements practiced, then he gasped softly.

An array of ‘What?!’ and ‘Stiles, are you okay?!’ came through his headset, and he nearly whooped with joy. “Eyes on the prize, Team Wolf. We have eyes. On the prize.”

Lydia made a frustrated noise. “She’s under the surveillance camera, I can’t see her.” Stiles poked his tongue out in concentration, panning the scope out a little to see more. “She’s twenty-ish feet from the left front entry point. There seems to be a guard at each door and five more walking on clockwise paths. I can’t see the rest-”

Allison’s breathless voice came through the mike, “I can!” She stopped for a moment, soft breaths and muttered words. “I see twenty uniformed men in all, walking in rotations. I took out one at my door. Scott, can you get in the left, front entry point?”

Static was their answer for a few seconds, then Scott let out a perky ‘yes’. There was some clicking and shuffling, then at the same time the two bottom, left level doors cracked open. Kira and Scott took out the two guards easily, dragging them back out. Theo’s cool voice cut in, “I got the two patrolling outside, and the one on the roof. I’m staying birdseye just in case we get a bogie.”

Everyone murmured their assent, and Theo went silent again. Stiles had learned early on that you danced around Theo in these missions. He didn’t have a ‘work together’ bone in his body. He was the wild card, and it’d gotten them out of many tough spots, so no one questioned him.

Lydia’s voice came back, and she sounded thoughtful. “The guards are timed to just miss each other, if you take out, say… the ones rotating in the middle, then ones in front and back will never know.” Stiles made a frustrated noise. “My hands are tied guys, if i try to drop to the lower level i’ll be seen.” Scott’s face turned up and he gave a thumbs up, and Stiles relaxed knowing Scott and the others would be able to handle it.

It was silent while Scott and Allison took down eight of the guards towards the center and back and hid the bodies. It was ten to fifteen minutes before Scott’s voice came over the line, “I don’t think i can get any more without getting caught.” Allison replied she felt the same, and they took back up their positions at their doors.

“Stiles,” Lydia asked primly, “Can you get a lock on Kate? This is it, we have to take her down. We have clearance for lethal action against her.”

Stiles focused on his scope, putting the red dot on Kate’s form. He made a grunting noise. I can’t keep her in-line, she’s moving too much-Hold on…” He began to panic as he realized she was moving towards Scott’s hiding spot, and Scott couldn’t see her coming.

“Scott!” He hissed, “Move! She’s coming towards you!”

Scott jerked at the words, trying to tuck himself into a nook like Stiles had, but he didn’t have time. Kate caught sight of him and shouted, pulling a silenced gun from a side holster, presumably, and Scott lashed out with his right leg. Kate staggered back and pulled the trigger, shooting a crate instead of Scott thanks to being off balance.

Stiles saw Kira moving to take down the men in the back of the warehouse with her knives, and decided she could hold her own against them. She was the stealthiest of them, she’d be fine. He focused on his sniper rifle again, trying to line Kate up in his sights. “I can’t get a lock on her, try to incapacitate her if you can’t kill her, Scott.” Scott, who’d turned to shoot a guard, swung his gun around and ducked between cover, aiming and shooting at Kate as he rolled.

Kate shouted and leaned on her left leg more, and Stiles breathed out a ‘perfect’. He lined her up, and then found that her gun was aimed at him. She was angry, and he yelped and ducked out of the way just in time for the bullet to ricochet off where he’d been. “Foxy is taking fire! I repeat, Foxy is taking fire!”

Kira snickered despite the situation, “I can’t believe you chose _Foxy_ as your code name.” She murmured, then grunted as she jammed her knife into a uniformed man. She began picking her way towards Scott, and in one second Kate spotted her and squeezed off a bullet.

Kira cried out, giving her position away and by the thud, dropping down. “Non-lethal, non-lethal! It’s just my throwing arm, i’m stuck with my handgun.” Allison let out a curse, then flung herself away from the guard attacking her and darted towards Kate. “No!” Scott shouted, but he was blocked in by three guards.

Stiles got settled back into position, finding Kate easily. He watched Allison hit her aunt in the jaw, then tsked as Kate grabbed the brunette and put her between his gun and herself. “Allison, you're in the shot! She’s blocking my shot!” Allison tried to pull away, but Kate planted her feet despite the pain on her face and held her ground.

"Do it!" Allison shouted desperately after a moment, clutching at Kate's leather jacket to hold her in place as well. They all knew that if she got away this time, they'd never find her again. It'd taken almost two years to get to this point, a year of tracking, gathering information, bribing and killing, and a year of looking for anything at all. They'd fought long and hard and finally gotten Kate in their crosshairs.

The problem was that so was Allison.

There was no way he could put a bullet through Alli, she was... She was his sister, they'd slept together on cold nights when they were separated from the rest of the team, curled around each other for warmth. He'd shouted in glee when he'd caught Scott and her in the middle of sex in Wisconsin at the Inn, completely ignoring the fact that Scott was balls deep in Allison. It didn't really register until later that he'd seen them both butt-ass naked and mid-sex.

How could he shoot her? Even if it was for a 'good cause' he just couldn't bear the thought... She'd be dead and Scott would be miserable. It would be his fault. A two-year long case, closed... But at what price? Was it... was shutting Kate down worth it?

"Stiles! We won't catch her again, shoot! Shoot!" Allison's frantic voice broke him out of his thoughts. His eyes caught on the struggling pair, Kate was trying to shake Allison off. The young brunette was holding her own for now, but Stiles could see the signs that Kate was wearing her down, as well as the blood on the floor at her feet. His gaze flicked to Scott, who was staring at him with wide pleading eyes between bashing guards.

He looked back through his scope, taking a deep breath to center himself. He'd get one shot. He had to make sure the it was lethal. This was the only way, he didn’t have a choice.

"Stiles, don't!" Scott's pleading voice broke his concentration for a split second, and Allison's shout of _'Do it!'_ pulled him back. He focused on the red lines in his scope, putting the small dot right in the middle of what he hoped was Kate's chest. He shifts his grip, hands slick with sweat, and sucks his bottom lip between his teeth. He lets it go as he exhales, pulling the trigger at the same time.

His breath is practically punched out of him when the gun recoils, the gunshot reverberating in the warehouse. He doesn't blink, forces himself to watch as the bullet hits Allison, goes through her and into Kate. Times seems to slow as he processes the scene for accurate recollection later.

The youngest woman stumbles into the one she was holding onto, and Kate slams into the metal wall a few inches behind her with the combined impact of bullet and body. The sound of rattling metal is like an echo, and Stiles vaguely hears Scott's shouts of 'No!' and Lydia's screams to know what’s going on directly into his left ear.

He ignores it all, focusing on Kate's face as Allison drops to the ground. Kate's mouth is open in an 'o' of shock, eyes wide and fixed on him, it's clear she didn't expect Stiles to actually shoot through Allison to kill her. She'd underestimated him, and it was a fatal mistake she wouldn't make again. He shifts his grip again, putting the dot perfectly between Kate's eyes and pulling the trigger with icy determination.

Her body jerks again, then she abruptly collapses to the ground. Stiles stands and lets his gun aim at the ground between his feet, the noise falling away as he sees Scott shoot one last guard and go running towards the bodies. He jumps over crates and dodges around stacks of them, body tense, expression panicked.

Stiles steps back. The door is behind him, open because he had wanted a quick escape if something had gone wrong. And it had, it'd gone spectacularly sideways. Only this wasn't an _'Oh fuck, run or we'll be killed'_ type of bad, it was _'I just killed my teammate'_ and _'i was supposed to protect her, not kill her'_.

He drops the gun, fingers numb and pulse kicking up as he stumbles away from the weapon. His shoulder hits the door painfully, though it barely registers. He's pretty far away from the women he just shot, but as Scott skids over to Allison and pulls her into his lap his brown eyes catch Stiles'.

Accusation, anger, sadness and heartbreak are just a few of the emotions he connects that half a second look to. He feels his chest constrict in something like sympathy, but he's honestly not sure if he's feeling an emotion or if he's about to have a panic attack right then and there. The fact that it's getting harder to breathe makes him think the latter.

"Oh god," He gasps, noise flooding back as he turns to run.

"Stiles? _Stiles!_ Stiles, what happened?!" Lydia's sharp voice comes through the earpiece, crackling as the signal goes in and out. He shakes his head and tries to draw in a breath, grabbing the railing in both hands and leaning over it, feeling like he might be sick. "Stiles, answer me! No one will tell me what happened!"

Kira cuts in, voice thick with tears already, "Lydia, it's... It's Al-" the voices are plucked right out of his ear by deft fingers, a warm hand curling around the back of his neck in a calming gesture. A deep, calm voice cuts through the panic like a hot knife through butter, the words carefully enunciated like one wrong sound might shatter Stiles.

"Target terminated, friendly caught in crossfire."

He hears shouts on the earpiece in response to the new voice, one they all know, and he abruptly loses what little he had in his belly over the railing. A metallic crunch cuts the noises off, and warm breath ghosts over his ear as the same voice sounds in his ear. "If you had taken my offer, Stiles, this wouldn't have happened."

 

Notes:

* * *

 

Comment and let me know what you do and don't like! I'm in need of a Beta-reader, too, don't be shy if you Beta! And just to make this a little fun, lets have a poll!

Who was waiting outside the warehouse for Stiles? If you're motivated, why do you think so?

A.) Peter Hale  
B.) Theo Raeken  
C.) Derek Hale

  
SPOILER - CHARACTER DEATH: Allison is the one who dies, and there are 'similarities' to her canonical death. But only if you squint and use imagination. Kate dies too, but she's the 'bad guy'.


	2. Ativan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone who answered Theo, you were right! Congrats on the good guess. c: 
> 
> This was a little difficult to bang out, and I'm not quite satisfied, but hopefully you all are! I think this is leaning towards Stiles/Theo, but I'm still not sure. It also might change later, so don't get your hopes up one way or the other. I never know what my writing is going to do.
> 
> Also, the next chapter, please allow me up to two weeks, ish. I'm not sure how much I'll be working, and we're getting a new puppy tomorrow. My hands will be full.
> 
> Happy reading!

* * *

 

**'Often it isn't the initiating trauma that creates seemingly insurmountable pain, but the lack of support after.' - _S. Kelley Harrell_**

 

* * *

**Ativan**

* * *

 

Theo’s eyes met his when he finally managed to look up from the broken pieces of his headset, his face carefully blank. Stiles knew that look was most likely hiding amusement at his inability to handle a situation Theo had become able to just shrug at and dismiss. He didn’t dwell on the kill because he was focused on the goal. If someone had to die for that goal to be met, he was the very last person who would ever hesitate.

 

He held out a pill, one of the Ativan he was prescribed for panic attacks and a flask of water. Stiles fumbled getting the pill in his mouth but managed to choke it down with some water as Theo watched him intently. The second it was gone Theo lead him down the steps and to his jeep.

 

Stiles protested heartily, but eventually gave in when Theo ignored him and let Theo drive them to the designated safe house for this mission. About five minutes down the road he was much calmer, fidgeting ceaselessly but no longer anxious. "How did you know?" He blurted, turning curious eyes on Theo. The man looked unruffled, replying with a smirk. "I read your file. I figured since you read mine it was okay."

 

Stiles winced a little, then puffed his chest up and tried to be angry. "Okay, maybe I shouldn't have been snooping, but you shouldn't read someone's file! I mean, I do, but everyone just knows I'm going to so its kind of okay. You, however, have no reason to touch my file and that is not okay, buddy."

 

Theo's eyes slide over to him and he smiles, all teeth, just this side of threatening. "I do what I want, Stiles. But I only have your best interests in mind. What would you have done had I not packed your pill into my emergency bag?"

 

Stiles stared in stunned silence, then frowned and went limp in his seat, crossing his arms. "Best interests? Theo, you wanted to sneak off, just us two, and take her down! That's suicide! That is not in my best interests!" Theo snorted, shaking his head minutely and smiling like he was enjoying Stiles' anger.

 

"No, my contact had good information. She was taking the night off to meet with her lover, we could have killed her when she was on the move, alone." He pulls into the garage of the safe house, slamming the jeep into park with a loud protest from the owner and the vehicle both. 

 

"Relax, Stiles-" Theo started, and Stiles flailed his hands and yelled hysterically. "Relax?! Theo, you’re going to hurt my baby!” He pauses half a beat, then continues as if the words have been dragged out of him. “And I killed Allison!" 

 

Silence as Theo looked at Stiles, lips parted on something like a smirk. Stiles' face went pale at the words, his lips parted and eyes wide as the panic and anguish came rushing back like he'd never taken the Ativan, only he couldn't properly express his emotions because the Ativan made him feel like he was wrapped in bubble wrap. "Theo," His voice was small, his hands clenching into fists on his thighs. "I shot Allison." 

 

Theo sighed and got out of the jeep smoothly, shutting the door and walking around to Stiles' side. The man didn't move, even when Theo jerked the door open and placed a hand on Stiles' thigh. His other hand took hold of Stiles' jaw, making the boy look at him. "Stiles... You did what you had to." 

 

Stiles stares into Theo's blue eyes for a few long moments, then he squeezes his eyes shut and shakes his head. "I don't know. I don't know." He whispers over and over, and Theo just takes his hand and pulls him from the baby-blue jeep. He leads him inside and sits him on the couch, moving to the kitchen. He comes back, then presses a glass of expensive whiskey into his hand.

 

Stiles stares at the amber liquid for a minute. Theo sighs and sits down in front of him, putting two fingers on the bottom of the glass and pushing up. He makes him press the rim of the glass to his bottom lip, then tilts it up so Stiles has to drink or spill it everywhere. 

 

The liquid burns all the way down and Stiles coughs after a few good swallows, holding the glass away from himself and pretending to gag. "That is horrid, I don't know how dad drinks it!" Theo lets out a short laugh, taking the glass and downing the little bit left. He smacks the glass onto the coffee table behind himself, then he stands and offers a hand to Stiles. He helps him stand, not moving back so that their noses nearly touch when Stiles is upright.

 

"You should shower and go to bed, Stiles. The whiskey will relax you." He murmurs, eyes fixed on Stiles' own. Stiles nods dumbly, not sure what to think, really. He moves away from Theo, muttering thanks as he goes up to his room. He's all too aware of the eyes following his every move, and his ears burn red when he trips on the first step.

 

The grin that blooms over Theo's face is positively predatory.

 

* * *

 

 

That night is the first of many nights Stiles screams himself awake. It's the first of many nights that Theo makes it to him first and holds him until he stops freaking out. It's also the first of many nights that Scott stands in the doorway, brows drawing together and eyes distant. It's like he's only there to say he was, but his mind is on other things. 

 

He's staring at the way Stiles clutches at Theo's arms, but he's not really seeing it, he catches the hand Theo puts around the back of Stiles' neck to comfort him, but can't seem to break past the barrier that Stiles killing Allison has erected between them to come offer the kind of comfort Stiles really needs.

 

It's like there's this thick glass between them, muffling the emotions and actions of them both. Stiles longs for Scott to come sit on the edge of the bed and tell him he understands and he did what he had to, but instead Scott shifts in the doorway, then turns silently and pads back down the hall. 

 

Theo's lips press to the shell of his ear and his voice is low, soothing. "He'll come around. You did what you had to do, Stiles." The blue-eyed boy rearranges them both, laying them on their sides and pulling Stiles' back to his chest. Stiles tucks himself into the warmth and comfort and stares at the wall until a hand comes up and fingers press into the soft flesh of his neck. It's almost possessive. 

 

"Do you want me to help you go back to sleep?" Theo's voice is low and intense, and Stiles simply answers by lifting one hand to clutch at Theo's wrist. The man releases Stiles' neck, his hand moving to Stiles' shoulder to roll him onto his stomach. The amber eyed boys stomach clenched with anxiety at the idea of Theo at his back, but he relaxes with a sigh when he remembers that Theo has his back in combat. Why would he hurt Stiles, when he could have just let him be shot when it would not be questioned?

 

Fingers dig into Stiles' back, and his eyes flutter shut as he lets out a groan. He hadn't realized how tense he was, but with Theo's fingers moving over the muscles he feels the tightness melt away. After a few moments, Theo finds a rhythm and Stiles dozes off after a couple of minutes. 

 

His jaw is slack, lips parted, and Theo's eyes zero in on it. He slows his movements, then reaches up and brushes his thumb over Stiles' bottom lip, to which the boy promptly smacks them. It's unattractive, and completely Stiles, and Theo's lips quirk up into a smirk. He leans down on one arm and bends to kiss the soft, milky skin where his shoulder curves into his neck.  He whispers against the skin, tone much more aggressive than it should be for a seemingly sentimental remark. 

 

"I'll always look after you, the way I should have been looking after her."

 

* * *

 

The next morning found Stiles at the kitchen island, gripping the edges of the counter and squeezing his eyes shut tightly as he tried not to cry over a bowl of cereal. Theo was in the shower, thus leaving Stiles on his own a for a bit. He admitted, inwardly, that he did need the moment alone, but he sure as hell wished he could just burrow into his bed and never leave. 

 

Right now it seemed like everything made him think of Allison. This bowl that he used every morning, this same brand of cereal they always ate. No one but Stiles and Allison liked the cinnamon toast crunch, and no one else got up nearly as early as them. So at 5:30 every morning without fail, he and Alli would sit at the table or counter and eat a huge bowl of the stuff, laughing and joking about anything and everything. 

 

He couldn’t function past the crushing guilt in his chest, so he stood there like that until Theo plonked into the room thirty minutes later. Stiles’ head came up, tears streaked down his pale cheeks, and Theo barely resisted the urge to roll his eyes. 

 

Stiles noticed the twitch, breaking down into gasping sobs as Theo smacked the bowl off the counter with a loud smash then wound an arm around the skinnier boys shoulders. Stiles latched onto Theo’s shirt with both hands, wrinkling the black and grey uniforms lines. He felt Theo just sigh and hold on, letting him cry all over the fabric. Stiles knew he understood, remembered his first kill and how it had torn him apart for months. They’d talked about it before getting out of bed to start the day. 

 

It took about twenty minutes, but Stiles eventually quieted to sniffles. Theo pulled away despite the brunette’s protests, sitting him down at the table and going over to the toaster, popping two pieces in before getting out the grape jelly. He leaned back on the counter, resting his palms on the cool, white surface, fingers curling over the edge, towards the floor.

 

Stiles looked away when Theo stared at him, running a fingertip in swirls along the surface of the wooden table. He was embarrassed, mortified even. He’d seen people die before, he’d seen Scott shoot someone and walk away okay. Sure it hadn’t been his first time, Stiles’ joined the team well after Scott.

 

The point was, Stiles couldn’t handle his first kill. He didn’t like the constant feeling of wrong, how his skin felt like it was too tight for his bones. Theo was being overwhelmingly supportive in his own way, but Stiles’ heart ached because he wanted it to be Scott. He wanted Scott to come tell him it was okay, that they’d get through this together, that he was forgiven. 

 

That wasn’t going to happen, obviously, so he was left with Theo and maybe, hopefully, his therapist. He’d had one in school and hated her, but maybe this one wouldn’t be so bad. He needed it more this time anyway, right? Right. 

 

A paper plate with toast landed in front of him, the browned surface showing through the generous amount of jelly on top. He jumped and yelped, would have fallen backwards if not for Theo’s hand on the back of his chair, holding it in place. He looked up and met amused blue eyes, though Theo’s lips were pressed together in a line. He let go and sat down himself, and Stiles noticed he had the same thing on his own plate. 

 

Theo lifted the toast, noticed him looking, and gave a crooked grin. Stiles shuddered but smiled back a bit. “I normally don’t even eat breakfast," Theo says like it explains why it’s toast and jelly. Stiles shakes his head, lifting the toast and taking a bite, humming. “It’s been a while since I've had Jelly Toast, dude. I’ll cook for you tomorrow morning.” He says, taking another bite as Theo watches him. Finally, he eats his own toast, a smirk on his lips the whole time.

 

Stiles finishes first, standing and tossing the plate into the trash bin, then grabbing a water from the fridge. He cracks it open, taking a swig of the cool liquid. He sets it on the counter, then sighs. Theo tosses his plate into the trash bin like a Frisbee and sits in his chair sideways, staring at Stiles again. 

 

“The Counselor will be here any minute, I think. They set it up for seven, but said he’d be earlier to hopefully acclimatize himself with the feel of the home.” Theo’s voice is nonchalant, and Stiles find himself tensing, then forcefully relaxing. 

 

“He, huh? Last therapist I had was a girl...” He trails off, remembering the tanned brunette that was Ms. Morrel. She was related to the town vet, and she got on Stiles nerves like you wouldn’t believe. He honestly didn’t know if he wanted to talk about how he felt, he never liked pushing his problems onto others, and Theo was more than enough for him. But at the same time, not co-operating could cost him his job, his life. After all, he had nothing to go back to but an empty house. 

 

Theo stood and moved over to Stiles, hand splaying across Stiles’ lower back. “You know they aren’t expecting this to be easy, right? I doubt they’ll expect some huge breakdown the first meeting. It’s okay to be mistrustful.” The brunette sighed, looking at Theo. 

 

“Why isn’t it enough that you support me?” He whines, annoyed and upset. Theo shakes his head. “I don’t expect to be a replacement, I just want to help as much as I can. It’ll all work out. Scott will forgive you, he just needs time. And honestly, I think you do, too.”

 

Sighing, Stiles nods. “I know, I know. I just- it’s hard, you know? He’s stuck by me every other time, and i know Allison was his girlfriend, but she was my best friend. He’s not the only one hurting.” The blue eyed boys lips stretch into a smirk, though it’s apologetic. Stiles is pulled into a tight hug a moment later, and he hugs back just as tightly.

 

A knock on the front door surprises them both, and Theo pulls away from Stiles and steps a bit closer to the kitchen door. The door opens and footsteps echo down the hallway, coming closer. Then a man steps out from around the corner. 

 

He’s surprisingly young, but really probably about fifty. His hair is neatly trimmed and styled, peppered with grey. His chin has a five o’clock shadow and his blue eyes are focused but dull. He’s dressed casually, carrying a leather bag which probably holds files and a laptop.

 

He smiles and offers a hand to shake, and Stiles isn’t sure if he should run, hide, or both. Theo’s hand tightens on Stiles’ waist. “Hello, I’m the therapist your Corporation sent. My name is Dr. Valack.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so, a couple of things. 
> 
> I'd love to know how you felt about this chapter, first of all. If there are any mistakes, let me know so I can fix them. 
> 
> Second, I'm debating on what to do for the next chapter. I have enough to throw together a chapter, involving the therapist meeting and maybe some more angst. Or I can do a flashback now instead of later. Probably the scene mentioned where Theo offers that Stiles and himself take Kate out alone. That will take less time for me to post than the typical chapter since it's one scene and not a few scenes.
> 
> Let me know what you think? Thanks for reading!


End file.
